The Vanquishing Tooth
by Anistan Summers
Summary: Buffy the vampire slayer along with the Scooby gang, have to find Piper, Phoebe, and Prue in order to find a way to vanquish Count Dracula once and for all.


The Vanquishing Tooth  
  
"Gray goose martini?" Phoebe asked as she juggled two other drinks in her hands.  
  
"Oh, that's mine," Piper said, taking what would be her fourth drink from her sister.  
  
"And sex on the beach?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Mine," Prue claimed by raising her hand in the air.  
  
"Okay, here ya go," Phoebe said with a smile as she sat back down on her beach towel decorated with vertical lines of vibrant blue, pink and yellow. She raised her glass in the air, "Here's to a vacation on the beach."  
  
The three sisters gently clang their glasses together and laid back to enjoy the warmth of the sun and the gentle sound of the waves tickling the shore. Piper lowered her sunglasses just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, then put her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.  
  
"Next time, it's your turn to get the drinks," Phoebe told Prue as she took a small sip of her strawberry margarita.  
  
"We haven't been on vacation for as long as I can remember," Prue said.  
  
"Yeah," Piper agreed, "the last vacation we took was to Disney World when I was eight."  
  
"I threw up on Mickey Mouse," Phoebe recalled.  
  
"You remember that? You were only like three," Prue asked as she laughed.  
  
"I remember. Of course I remember. I'll never forget the look on the Snow White – look-a like's face," Phoebe chuckled.  
  
They all laughed and told stories about past family events and gatherings. But in the peaceful midst of talking and laughing, Phoebe noticed that the comforting sound of the waves suddenly disappeared as well as the warm, velvet feeling of the sand beneath her toes.  
  
"Is it just me? Or did it get dark all of a sudden?" Piper asked in the slightest tipsy manner.  
  
"Uh," Phoebe's mouth dropped open," Let's just say uh.....it got darker inside, but not outside."  
  
Phoebe and Prue looked around at their new surroundings. They appeared to now be sitting in the middle of a living room floor and across the room in front of the fireplace, stood a small group of people.  
  
"Good Lord," a man that wore a brown three piece suit and spoke in a British accent said, "it worked."  
  
To the British man's left a small but muscular girl with long blonde hair stood firm and strong. Behind her, stood a guy with brownish black hair and a worried and confused look on his face. On the British man's right, another girl stood. She had short red hair and a small, slimming body, and emerald green eyes. She held a thick brown book, opened to the middle as if she had been reading from it earlier. On her left, another girl stood, holding a candle.  
  
"Oh! Tara, blow out the candle," The red head told the girl on her left.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned how much I HATE time travel?" Piper said, yanking her sunglasses off.  
  
"Well, I don't think we time traveled. I think we just....traveled to another place," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
Prue and Piper looked around the room and looked at the people that stood in it. They noticed everything from the furniture to the clothing that the people were wearing – realizing their sister was right about traveling to some place instead of traveling back into time. Everything was from modern day time, except for the British man's brown suit. It looked like something form the 1950's.  
  
"I think you're right," Prue said.  
  
"So," Piper said, standing up along with her sisters, "who are they?"  
  
"Wonder where he found such an ugly suit," Phoebe said.  
  
"Excuse me," the man put his thin wired reading glasses back on, "I can hear you, I'm standing right here."  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Wow," Willow said in amazement, "The three Hallowell sisters. This is so cool!"  
  
"How'd you know we're the Hallowell sisters?" Prue said with an attitude.  
  
"Only one way to find out," A muscular man with pale skin, platinum blonde hair and a long black trench coat came out form behind a corner, throwing an extremely sharp dagger towards Piper and he sisters.  
  
As a natural reaction, Piper threw her hands out, freezing the dagger in mid air.  
  
"Okay, that was just mean pal," Prue said squinting her eyes and with them throwing the man against a wall.  
  
"The spell, i-it worked," Willow whispered to Giles.  
  
"Yes of course. The third one must have the power of premonition," Giles assumed.  
  
"You must be Piper," Willow rushed over the introduce herself, "I'm Willow, I'm a Wiccan."  
  
"Hi," Piper hesitantly shook Willow's hand.  
  
"Okay wait," Prue defended, "How do we know you're not some kind of demon or some kind of cult or something?"  
  
"I got this one," Buffy Summers said as she moved forward.  
  
"The middle one's kinda hot," Xander Harris whispered to Giles.  
  
"Here's the thing," Buffy began to explain, "I am a vampire slayer, and I know that might be hard to believe but considering you guys probably lead unusual lives that include vanquishing demons, then I don't think that information is hard for you to digest.-"  
  
"Buffy," Giles interrupted her, "We haven't much time."  
  
"Oh, right," Buffy turned back to face the witches in front of her, "Anyway. I'm sure you all have heard all of the rumors that revolved around Count Dracula."  
  
"Gee, since you're a vampire slayer, I would've guessed that he would've been one of the first vampires that you would've killed," Piper said in a serious, surprised manner.  
  
"Yeah well," Buffy continued, "We've been searching forever to try and find away to finish him off. You see we had our first encounter with him a few months ago and well when I staked him, he sort of just turned back into this mist. He can't be killed with a wooden stake. He has the ability to reform in the next place he wants to be."  
  
"Okay," Prue understood, "So what do you want us to do?"  
  
"Uh well," Buffy looked back at Giles.  
  
"Don't mind me," The man that Prue threw against the wall said, "I can help myself up."  
  
Spike was just now getting around to getting up from the wall that Pure had throw him against. Phoebe ran to his side in order to help him up.  
  
"Well," Giles said stepping in where Buffy left off. "You see, an ancient text describes how to kill Dracula off for good but in order to do that, we need natural sacred power. We needed someone to whom it came naturally. It said something abut the power of three and at first I didn't know what it meant, but with the help of a few other sources we found that this power was shared by three sisters and so we conjured you and that's why you were brought here."  
  
"Why couldn't you have just called us?" Piper asked sarcastically as she read a calendar on the wall, finding out that they were still in the same year after all, as well as the same day and same month.  
  
"You weren't listed," Spike answered walking back into the living room with Phoebe.  
  
"We don't have a lot of time people," Tara stepped in, reminding the gang to speed the explanation process up.  
  
"Well, Dracula is back," Willow took over, "And we were wondering if you would help us."  
  
The front door opened and a tall, young hansom, man walked in, carrying two big brown paper bags of Chinese food. His body was built and very detailed, and the tight, dark red tee shirt he was wearing proved it.  
  
"Chinese anyone?" He asked.  
  
"In hopes that you would help us, we took the liberty of ordering Chinese for dinner," Willow said, trying to be generous.  
  
"Now this is where I come in," Xander spoke for the first time aloud, "Excuse me ladies." Xander had emerged from standing behind Giles.  
  
The young man that came through the door was known as Riley Finn. Two more bags of food were carried in. As the plates were being passed out and the drinks were being poured, Buffy lead the three sisters up to her room and left them alone to pick something out from her closet to put on. After all, they were still in their beach clothes.  
  
"So, you freeze, you can like throw things and you....?" Buffy asked the three as everyone ate.  
  
"Wait," Prue put her fork down," How did you know-"She stopped in her sentence, realizing what had happened when they first arrived.  
  
"We did use our powers," Phoebe realized.  
  
"Well, Willow said, lowering her eyes, "I...I cast a spell, a spell that would show us your powers. We had to know."  
  
"But you didn't see my power though, or you didn't see me use it," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"Well, premonition is something that can't be proven or seen very easily," Giles said before taking a sip of ice water.  
  
"Okay," Piper threw down her napkin, "that's it, we're out of here."  
  
"No!" Willow jumped up, "Please...just help us."  
  
After discussing the situation among themselves the three decided to stay. They, including the Scooby gang, stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, trying to find a way to vanquish Dracula for good. Piper called for Leo and sent him after the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Anything?" Phoebe asked as she paced back and forth.  
  
"Nothing," Piper slammed the book shut, rested her elbows on her knees and massaged her temples with her forefingers and middle fingers.  
  
"We're all getting tired," Buffy said. Giles, Xander and Riley turned in long ago in order to get some shut eye.  
  
"She's right," Prue gave in, "Let's just go to bed and figure this out in the morning."  
  
"Yeah," Willow arose from the coffee table, "But before we go to bed -," Willow threw a handful of green powder onto the sisters and onto Buffy, Tara and herself, causing them to sneeze.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just a spell. Have a nice sleep." Willow said, putting the powder away. "It's just to ward off Dracula."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy witnessed, "He came into my room last time and bit me."  
  
"Wouldn't that make you a vampire?" Prue asked.  
  
"No," Buffy yawned, "It's a whole blood sucking thing. They suck your blood then you suck theirs."  
  
Everyone slept safe and sound that night, thanks to Willow's protective powder. After a tasty breakfast, consisting of pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage, research on vanquishing Dracula continued. Phoebe sat on the couch and skimmed through the Book of Shadows once more, finding the same thing her sister did-nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, as Phoebe looked through the Book of Shadows, Tara and Buffy searched through a stack of old, musty smelling books. Willow surfed the net on her trusty laptop while Giles, Xander and Riley looked through more books and other references.  
  
"Wait," Prue stopped Phoebe from going into the kitchen, "What about Belthazar?"  
  
"What about him Prue?" Phoebe lowered her eyes, she was getting sick of getting crap from her sister about the whole demon relationship thing.  
  
"Well," Prue walked across the room," Piper you tore a piece of his flesh from him and we made a vanquishing potion."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Piper said.  
  
"Can we just leave him out of this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Buffy got up from the dining room table along with Xander and Giles and they made their way into the living room to see if everything was okay.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah," Prue answered, "So what if we could like I dunno, pull a tooth of his or something and use the same potion?"  
  
"It might just work," Piper thought aloud, "I don't know why we didn't think of that before. So how'd we find him in order to get the tooth?"  
  
"Location spell?" Prue suggested.  
  
"Might work. It's worth a shot," Piper said going into the dining room.  
  
Phoebe stayed in the living room as everyone followed Piper and Prue back into the dining room. Phoebe crossed her arms and wandered over to the window and looked out. With her back towards the open living room, she didn't notice that Buffy had stayed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy walked over to Phoebe.  
  
"Uh," Phoebe said in a bit of a startled way, "Yeah, just...drama."  
  
"About a relationship, huh?" Buffy asked, "I use to use that tone when I defended my relationship. Of course it wasn't normal, the relationship wasn't."  
  
"What happened with yours?" Phoebe asked. "Well, he was a vampire cursed with a soul, we fell in love and did that ...thing, and come to find out one moment of pure pleasure and happiness could and did turn him evil. The time came, and I had to kill him. I shoved a sword, right through his stomach. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Buffy tried to explain, "I just want you to know that you're not alone when it comes to relationships that aren't normal."  
  
Phoebe smiled and they joined the others in the dining room.  
  
"Okay, when we find him, Piper you freeze him," Prue planned, "Willow find a way to pull his tooth, one of his eye teeth. Then we'll add his tooth into the potion and vanquish his sorry ass."  
  
"Good plan but he's no just going to come after us if we're all together. And the location spell didn't work. So maybe you guys should uh, go home and we'll...ya know....."  
  
"She's right," Tara said, "But we got them here, how are we going to get them back home?"  
  
"We can take care of that," Piper said, followed by a calling, "Leo!"  
  
Without another passing moment, a shiny blue orb beamed down and a man appeared.  
  
"Leo, good you're here," Piper rushed over to his side, while holding her sisters' hands and pulling them along.  
  
With a blink of an eye the sisters found themselves back in the comfort of their own home.  
  
"Leo, please go get the car," Piper rushed upstairs, "Spare keys are hanging in the kitchen."  
  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm having a Maalox moment!" Piper shouted below, as she slammed the bathroom door.  
  
Phoebe showed Leo where the keys were, he orbed, and drove the car safely back to the Hallowell house. Things got back to normal over the next few days and there were no signs of Dracula at the Hallowell house or the Summers' house, or at least not that anyone knew of. The three sisters came up with a freezing spell for Phoebe and Prue, incase Piper wasn't around to do it.  
  
For a few nights in a row, Dracula came to visit Phoebe in the privacy of her own room. From the first night, she would always leave her window open, but she never even thought about why she did.  
  
It was around 9 P.M one night. Prue was in the kitchen preparing the potion to vanquish Dracula. She had said to her sisters that she had a feeling he would be coming soon.  
  
"How's it coming?" Piper asked, entering the kitchen as she snapped the clasp shut on a bracelet that dangled from her wrist.  
  
"Good," Prue said, stirring the liquid with a ladle, "But the key ingredient is four drops of a slayer's blood. We'll have to get that later."  
  
"Pheebs? Is she already in bed?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah," Prue said, "Could you hand me that brown bag?"  
  
"I was going to ask to borrow her silver hoop earrings," Piper said, handing Prue the bag she asked for, "So I'll just go up there and take them and put them back before she wakes up and she'll never know. It's not like she's never done it to us before."  
  
Piper quietly crept up the stairs. She pushed open Phoebe's bedroom door and quietly snuck in, avoiding the squeaky places in the antique floor boards. She opened Phoebe's jewelry box, grabbed the earrings and quietly but quickly headed for the door.  
  
"Hello," A dark male voice startled her.  
  
Strangely Piper stooped and turned, "Hello.....can I help you?"  
  
"Maybe," the voice answered.  
  
The man came out from the shadows. His skin was extremely pasty. His hair reached his shoulders and was black as coal, the clothing that he wore was of black and red.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Piper said.  
  
"It's not about me, not about what I want," The man crept closer to her, "What about you, what do you want, Piper Hallowell?"  
  
"What?" Piper was confused. This man knew her name and God knows what else he knew.  
  
He told her of her inner feelings that she had never told anyone. Desires of a normal life, of a normal marriage, even of her inner most sexual fantasies and sexual desires.  
  
Beside the door, two green eyes pierced through the dark, but even Dracula was too occupied to notice. Kit, the family cat had an instinct that told her that something wasn't right. This man was a stranger and was not welcome in the Hallowell house. So, taking it upon herself, she knew she had to wake Phoebe up- for Piper had already fallen under the hypnotic spell of Dracula's eyes. With only the slight sound of her paws against the floor, she scurried across the room and jumped on Phoebe's night stand, knocking a glass of water onto the floor, causing it to break, which distracted Dracula, breaking the hypnotic gaze, freeing Piper and waking Phoebe.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Phoebe scooted herself against the head board of her bed, "That's, that's Dracula! Freeze him, freeze him!"  
  
Piper threw her hands up, Phoebe reached under her pillow, pulling out a pair of silver pliers, and she jumped out of bed.  
  
"What, are you doing?' Piper was confused by the tool in Phoebe's hand.  
  
"I figured he might catch us off guard like this," Phoebe said she pulled up Dracula's blood stained lip, gripped one of his eye teeth, and ripped it out from the thousand year old flesh, "I got it. Come on!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe rushed down to the kitchen and with Leo's help, they orbed to the Summer's house.  
  
"Okay, sorry to bother you, but we just got attacked by Dracula," Piper said as they followed Buffy through the house.  
  
"It's fine, it's okay," Buffy understood, turning on a lamp in the living room.  
  
"We got his tooth," Phoebe held it up in front of Buffy's face, "And we would've vanquished him ourselves, but we need four drops of slayer's blood."  
  
A few drops of Buffy's blood faded into the potion after her finger was pricked with a needle. With the power of three along with Willow's help, they invented a new and improved locator spell, and found Dracula.  
  
They tossed the potion to his feet and his body dissolved particle by particle, sending him to the pits of Hell. He was never to be seen or heard from again. 


End file.
